


I Have Loved You For Many Years

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Have a nice day, High School, I’m Not the Only One - Sam Smith - Freeform, I’m so sorry, M/M, Matthew Kennville is an Asshole, Panromantic Demisexuals where you at, Pass it on, Sam Tsui & Casey Breves, Song fic, Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran - Freeform, Wedding, but not really, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matthew pulled his headphones. He didn’t really understand what singers meant by “love” because there must have been a billion love songs in the world, and he never understood what they meant. They talked about driving each other crazy and going head over heels and he never understood how someone could risk so much for just a person.Until recently.Or, Matthew Kennville’s friends all think he’s in love with the guy he’s been best friends with for a million years. Unfortunately, Matthew is an asshole. And Luca Kohn is an angel who, for some stupid reason, likes hanging out with him.Matthew Kennville doesn’t even know what love is. And Luca deserves so much better.
Relationships: High School - Relationship, I’m Not the Only One - Sam Smith, Original Character/Original Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Fuck, am I gay?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. If you’ve read this fic before I’m sorry, but I posted the wrong version of this chapter...you don’t have to reread it if you’ve read it before, it’s not that different, but there’s maybe a 200~ word difference if you’re concerned. I should have a new chapter up shortly!

Matthew pulled his headphones. He didn’t really understand what singers meant by “love” because there must have been a billion love songs in the world, and he never understood what they meant. They talked about driving each other crazy and going head over heels and he never understood how someone could risk so much for just one thing.

Until recently. 

_ He sat in the cafeteria, waiting for Luca to walk home. He’s on his phone, about to text Luca, when someone - two someones - stand over him. _

_ “Matthew.” Alicia said sharply. “Stop treating Luca like shit. He doesn’t deserve this.” _

_ “You’re going about this the wrong way.” Bridget hissed. “Matthew. You love Luca, right?” _

_ “No. I’m not gay.” _

_ “I didn’t ask you if you’re gay, I asked you if you love Luca.” _

_ “I’ve never fallen in love.” Matthew said flatly. _

_ “So you’re ace.” Alicia looked at him with a calculating expression. _

_ “No.” _

_ “How do you know, though?” Bridget asked him. _

_ Matthew stood, shouldering his messenger bag. “I don’t even know what love is like.” _

_ “That’s my point! What if you’re just not classifying your feelings correctly?” _

_ Matthew sneered, but didn’t protest. “What’s love like, then?” _

_ Bridget paused. “You like being around them! You make time for them, you care for them, you want to be with them. You look for them in a room. They’re your stars, your sunshine. When you see them, the rest of the world falls away.” _

_ Matthew furrowed his brow. _

_ “Try to think of a person who fits that description.” _

_ Brown hair, freckles and dimples, a snorting laugh, snuggling up to your side and leaning his head on your shoulder. Grinning as his hair falling in his eyes as he kicks the ball across the field and the net swings backwards as the ball crashes into the goal. How he shouts and throws his hands in the air, his waves of hair flying up as he jumps. How he turns around and meets your eyes. “Mattie!” He shouts. _

_ “Shit.” Matthew mutters. “Do I love Luca?” _

_ “I was right!” Bridget shouted. _

_ “Shit. He can’t know. What the hell am I going to do. Shit, shit, shit.” Matthew’s hands crashed into his hair. He started to walk to the cafeteria entrance. He turned on his heel and then started back towards the two girls. “Shit. I treat him like shit. He doesn’t deserve this.” _

_ “See, I’m right.” Alicia elbowed Bridget. _

_ “He doesn’t deserve this.” Matthew repeated. “He doesn’t deserve me.” _

Matthew sighed. He couldn’t tell Luca. He could not tell Luca. He clicked on a song, and music filled his ears.

_ I have loved you for many years _

_ Maybe I am just not enough _

_ You've made me realize my deepest fear _

_ By lying and tearing us up _

He walked home with a sour expression. He thought of another time, just a day after the first, where Elaine offered to buy him a coffee before school. He was automatically suspicious. Bridget was close with Elaine. She probably told her to check up on him because of the night before. He wasn’t one to turn down a free coffee, however, and while they were walking to school from the coffee shop nearby Elaine started talking.

_ “Do you like Luca?” Elaine asked him, warming her hands on the sides of her cup. _

_ “I’m not gay.” Matthew said in response. He was tired of people asking him whether he liked Luca - which he did - but asking if he was gay was worse. The thought of being gay filled his mouth with a sour taste. _

_ “You do love Luca, though.” It wasn’t a question. Elaine sipped her cocoa with a mild expression. _

_ Matthew coughs. “But I’m not gay,” he said. _

_ “No, I don’t think so,” Elaine looked at him thoughtfully. “I think you’re a part of the demisexual spectrum.” _

_ He looked at her.  _

_ “You only experience attraction to someone until you form a close bond with someone,” Elaine clarified to him. _

_ He looked at her for another second. His lips parted. He was speechless. _

_ “That’s a thing?” He asked, after several long agonizing seconds. _

_ “Of course,” Elaine smiled at him. _

_ A couple more seconds passed. _

_ “It’s perfect,” he beamed. _

_ “I’m a Panromantic Demisexual,” Elaine added in afterthought. _

_ He raised his coffee cup. “Demisexual buddies?” _

_ The tiny girl tapped her cup against his. “Demisexual buddies,” she grinned. _

Matthew sighed. Luca didn’t deserve him. He was rude, sour, an asshole. A complete and utter asshole. And Luca was the sweetest boy, always staying by his side and being  _ there _ for him. He was an angel. Who hung out with an asshole like him.

What the fuck was he supposed to do?


	2. What’s new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca’s got a plan, and Matthew’s at a loss.

Luca pulled on his headphones. He flipped through his music selection, clicking on a song.

_ And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70 _

_ And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23 _

_ And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways _

_ Maybe just the touch of a hand _

_ Oh me I fall in love with you every single day _

_ And I just wanna tell you I am _

So Luca was in love with his best friend. What was new?

Everyone said that Matthew Kennville was an asshole. But he was not. Matthew always waited for Luca. He bought tiny trinkets he knew Luca would like. He brought candy to school and gave them to Luca when he was feeling sad. He had the best music tastes. He had gorgeous blue eyes and pale blond hair and he was athletic and he got straight As.

So maybe Matthew got angry sometimes. Sometimes, when someone looked at Matthew when he’s angry, when his hair was messed up and his eyes were red, then they got scared. Reasonable. But it was easy to calm him down. Just hold him close and tell him that you’re here.

Okay, so Matthew should probably see someone about his anger. But Matthew himself got scared of how angry he could get. But when Luca is scared of Matthew? Matthew folded in on himself. One look at the fear in Luca’s eyes and Matthew froze. He crumpled. 

That’s how Luca knew. Matthew was not an asshole. Sometimes he lost control. But he was not an asshole.

And Luca was in love with him.

And he’s got a plan.

“Bella!” He called. “Bella, I gotta talk to you!” He dashed down the aisle of the auditorium. Bella, his friend, was standing on stage, scribbling a couple things down on a clipboard with a pen. Tech crew was preparing for the many assemblies and performances that occurred in the space, and Ms. Albright, the head of the theater department, was constantly holding meetings.

Bella turned around, her honey colored curls bouncing. “Yeah, Luca?” She beamed at him. 

He dashed to her and held his knees, panting. “I need to...I need your help.”

“With what?” She asked. 

“Can I still sign up for the talent show?”

She tilted her head at him. “Well, sign ups ended yesterday…”

He cursed quietly.

“...but I could probably get you a spot.”

He shot up, beaming. “Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, what’re you doing?”

“Singing.” He said breathlessly. “I’ve chosen a song and I’ve practiced it too, and I’ve been taking a couple voice lessons and my teacher says I’ve improved a lot, and this is really important, and—”

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Bella held up her hands. “You took voice lessons.”

“Yea, I’m—”

“For a crappy Valentine’s Day talent show.”

“Yes,” Luca said impatiently. “Now—”

“I’ve never even heard you sing!” Bella said.

He glared at her, inhaling slowly. He shut his eyes.

_ “You say, I’m crazy, _

_ Cause you don’t think I know what you’ve done. _

_ But when, you call me baby, _

_ I know I’m not the only one.” _

He opened his eyes.

Bella was gaping at him.

“LUCA KOHN.” Someone shouted.

Luca’s eyes widened and he turned around. 

“Ms. Albright.” He gasped. “I’m so sorry, I’ll just go—”

“You have an amazing voice!” She gripped his shoulder. “Please consider trying out for the play next month, your voice needs to be shared!”

“Oh no Ms Albright, I mean, I’m not planning on sharing it, I mean, I am, I’m trying out for the talent show for Valentine’s Day,” he stuttered. “I’m not joining the musical though. Just the talent show.”

“Ah,” Ms. Albright deflated for a second but brightened visibly after a moment. “I’ll make sure you’re last on the program, then! You deserve the finale. Unlike—”

“Lu? What’re you doing here?” Matthew pulled off his headset. Crap, Luca thought. I forgot that he’s on the tech crew...

“Mattie!” Luca gasped. “Ah—”

“Luca’s—”

“Nothing!” Luca said, only a couple octaves higher than usual. “I was just talking - you forgot your headphones!”

“Oh. Thanks.” Matthew took the offered headphones. He looked Luca up and down. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I just - nothing!” Luca squeaked. “I’ll see you later, Mattie!”

“Ah, wait!” Matthew yelped. Luca dashed down the aisle and burst through the auditorium doors.

“Anddddd he’s gone.” Bella clapped his hands. “Well, when’re ya gonna tell him?”

Matthew glared at her.

“Were you showing him another of your songs?”

“Ah - showing?” She asked him, confused.

He pointed to her phone. 

_ Ohhh, he thought I was playing Luca a song, on my phone. _ Bella grinned. “No, he was—”

“Because he’s probably heard that one a million times before.” Matthew continued. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“Oh?” Bella said. “I thought you liked classical.”

“On the piano, yes.” Matthew pulled on his headset. “Not to listen to.”

_ Later… _

Matthew twirled a pen between his fingers. He had no idea why he was doing this. 

_ This is just a backup plan. _ He told himself.  _ If I can’t figure out how to get over my feelings, then I’ll give him the letter. If he rejects me we’ll go back to normal and we’ll stop acting weird. _

_ But what if… _

He shook his head. Bent his head over the paper and started to write.

_ Dear Luca, _

_ I don’t exactly know how to start this letter. It’s supposed to do so many things at once. _

_ The next day… _

“It’s a week until Valentine’s Day.” Elaine informed Matthew. “Are you doing anything special?”

He shrugged. “Are you?”

“Making brownies. A lot of them.” Elaine hummed. “What about Luca?”

He shook his head. “Maybe a letter. But I’ll probably chicken out. What about Sarah?” He asked her. Sarah was a friend of theirs. She was on Tech Crew and Model UN and the soccer team. Matthew sometimes wondered how she survived. 

Elaine flushed. “No.”

The two of them were quiet for a moment.

“Luca’s going to hang out with Bella after school. Do you want to get something from that new bakery nearby?”

“Ah, sure!”

“I can’t believe you’ve never performed before this.” Bella was pacing. Luca was sitting on her bed, watching her move back and forth, his cheeks bright red. Bella’s older sister had stared at the two of them suspiciously as they were going upstairs - Bella was dragging him by the hand - and Bella had responded, exasperated, “He’s gay, Beatrice.” 

“Your voice is amazing.” Bella continued. “And you’ve told me this dumb plan of yours. Romantic, but a little cliqué.” 

“Want me to stuff his locker with roses?” Luca offered. 

“His locker will already be stuffed with roses by girls who admire his assholish qualities from afar.” 

That would probably be true. Matthew’s blond hair and piercing blue eyes always seemed to attract some assortment of girls, before confessing to him, and him turning them down with little amount of pity. Partially why Luca dreaded telling him.

“So you’re going to sing a song in front of the entire school for him. For Valentine’s Day.”

“Yes.” Luca said.

“Okay. Let’s practice.” Bella cued the song up on her phone. “From the top, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhh I don’t know what I’m doing please tell me if this is trash...I know what I’m doing for the last chapter, but do you guys have any ideas for more chapters?
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Comments are appreciated greatly.


	3. Milkshakes, French Fries, and God, Matthew is whipped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca practices for the show, Matthew writes a letter, and the rest debate about milkshakes and fries.

“Mic one, testing,” Ms. Albright’s voice came through Matthew’s earpiece as he focused his attention on the center stage.

“Mic two, check.” Parker said.

“Mic three, check,” Martha said.

“Mic four, check.” Matthew scanned the stage. The lights dimmed slightly. “You’re early, Carter.”

“Sorry. Mic Five, check.” the lights came back on.

“Mic six, check.” The next person said. Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was his second year on the tech crew, and he was thinking of quitting. Ms. Albright would be livid if he quit mid year, so he was waiting until the summertime, after the spring musical and graduations.

After each person had checked in, the lights dimmed once again and a freshman ran onstage to adjust a mic in the darkness.

“The principal speaks for a minute, yadda yadda yadda, and Parker walks on with the first act to adjust the microphone. Then Martha, Bella, and Alicia go back on with the piano for the second act, Sarah and Margot for the third, and on until the last act. Matthew and Molly, at that point, I’ll want you to come out right near the entrance to the wings, and you’ll watch the last act and then take the mic offstage. I’ll have my own mic to close off the night and you will all come on stage.”

“Who’s the last act, Ms. Albright?” Matthew asked, bored. They’d gone over this a hundred times, practicing each transition several times.

She promptly ignored his question. “Let’s wrap up, guys. It’s been a long night.” 

Matthew huffed and turned off his mic, slipping off his headset. “Where’s Bella, anyway?”

“Ms. Albright sent her off to do some sort of task, and she hasn’t been back since.” Molly Carter shrugged. “Oh yeah. I know the song the last act is doing, but I don’t know the person.”

“What’s the song?” Matthew asked with indifference, pulling his headphones on around his neck. 

“Thinking Out Loud. Ed Sheeran. You know.” Carter broke into song, very off key. “Thinking out loud, baby, we found love right where we are.”

Matthew winced. “Yeah, I know it. One of Luca’s favorites.”

“Why, you dating him or something?” Parker sneered. Matthew gritted his teeth before turning around to face him. Parker was short - like 5’3” - and Matthew easily towered over him, despite the fact that Parker was two years his senior.

“What’s it to you?” Matthew asked coolly.

“He’s your lock screen.” Parker smirked at him. 

Luca was, in fact, his lock screen, a photo of the two of them at the carnival last summer. Luca had cotton candy and was mid-laugh, and Matthew’s face was in a small smile. Molly had snapped the photo when Matthew wasn’t looking.

“Stalking me or something, Parker?” Matthew smirked back. Parker was the definition of a douchebag. “We’re just friends.” He shouldered his messenger bag.

Parker sniffed and turned away, muttering something under his breath. Matthew let out a sigh as he walked down the three steps off the stage and started walking down one of the side aisles. 

“Aw crap, is it over already?” Bella was walking toward him, wearing a jacket and her backpack. 

“Ms. Albright is letting us out early. Where were you?” He asked, walking towards her.

“Doesn’t matter,” she said breezily.

“Want to go to the deli?” Matthew walked past her, and Bella turned to follow him. 

“Sure, but Luca’s here, if you want him to tag along.””Really?” Matthew asked, just as Luca appeared in the doorway of the auditorium, slightly out of breath.

“Oh, hey, Mattie.” Luca waved to him.

“Lu,” Matthew walked a little faster. “How come you’re here after school?”

“Had to meet with a teacher,” Luca said breezily. “Want to walk home together?”

“Bella and I are going to the deli, if you want to come with us,” Matthew offered.

“Sure, let me just text my mom.” Luca pulled out his phone. Matthew glanced at it and felt his heart skip a beat - his lock screen was a photo of the two of them, where Luca was wearing Matthew’s headphones, head leaning on Matthew’s shoulder, while Matthew showed him something on his phone. Another of Molly’s photos.

Why the hell did it feel like his heart was punching his ribcage? Slow the fuck down, he told himself, which didn’t help. He dug his nails into his palm.

“Cool, let’s go.” Luca shoved his phone into his pocket.

* * *

Luca gritted his teeth. “At this rate, I’ll lose my voice by the time I perform.”

“Please don’t. That would suck.” Luca and Bella were in an empty classroom, practicing for Luca’s performance. Bella was on a desk in the second row, and Luca was in the front of the classroom, looking disgruntled. Bella waves her hands at him. “From the top, please.”

Luca groaned. “When does your tech thing end, anyway?”

“Um…” Bella frowned. “At 6, but I should head back around 5:30…”

“It’s 5:40.” Luca pointed to his watch.

“Crap, really? I need to go. Oh, you probably want to walk home with Matthew, right? Tell him you were meeting with a teacher or something.”

“For three hours?” Luca asked her, but she had already sped out of the classroom. Luca sighed and gathered up his bag, starting toward the auditorium at a much slower pace. When he got there, Matthew and Bella were traveling up the aisle, and Luca agreed head to the deli with the two of them before heading home. The three turned to leave, when someone shouted from the stage, “KENNVILLE!”

Matthew groaned, but turned around with a smirk. “What’s up, Carter?” He called back.

Molly was dragging Elaine down the stairs, the latter looking at them with an apologetic look. “Want to get burgers from Walt’s?” She called. “Elaine’s finally off, for once.”

“Mom’s out of town, and Dad’s pretty lax about these kinds of things.” Elaine frowned at Molly. “And I said I’d buy Alicia a milkshake, not you.”

“In that case, I’ll tag along.” Alicia popped up next to the two girls, Sarah next to her.

“Laney, you owe me for that bet last week.” Sarah poked Elaine playfully.

Elaine poked her back. “I won that bet, actually, Charlie is over six feet.”

“Shhh.” Sarah pressed a finger to the shorter girl’s lips. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Elaine made a face and nudged her hand away, but Molly waved her hands at her. “What’d ya say, Mattie?” She slung an arm around Matthew’s shoulder. Molly was only a couple inches shorter than Matthew, and she embraced her height graciously. 

“Don’t call me that,” Matthew said, pushing her arm off. Luca flushed. 

Molly shrugged, grinning. “Well? Walt’s for dinner?” She asked, tossing her braids over her shoulder.

“Up for burgers, Lu?” Matthew turned to the shorter boy. Luca nodded. “Cool, let’s go.”

* * *

Walt’s was a burger place near the high schools, which had been there since the 50s and still looked like it. A jukebox sat in the corner and the booths were made of cracked leather and neon lights lit up the interior. The seven crammed themselves into a booth, took a quick glance at the menus, and ordered. 

“So how’s the preparation for the talent show going?” Luca asked the table.

Molly shrugged. “Fine. It’s not as hectic as the musicals, thank God.”

Matthew nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Luca’s shoulder. “I’ll probably quit Crew after the spring musical.”

Sarah groaned. “You’re lucky that you already fulfilled the two semester requirement. I should have never joined.”

“Don’t say that.” Elaine chastises. “We’ve only got another semester.”

“Ms. Albright is strict as hell. And I wanted to be an assistant director, not a crew member,” Alicia complained. 

“She can get really strict sometimes,” Molly admitted. “Especially before a performance

“She’s pretty badass, though.” Elaine said. “She got those two assholes who were harassing a boy who came out as gay suspended. And she lectured an entire audience before a performance once.”

“She is pretty cool.” Sarah dropped her head onto the table, chin resting on her hands. “I just wish my schedule wasn’t so jam-packed.”

Elaine patted her hair. “Well, spring break is almost here, so you’ll get two weeks of vacation.”

“Which is almost a month away,” Sarah muttered, but leaned into Elaine’s hand. Alicia smirked. Matthew grinned the smallest bit.

“Seven burgers, seven fries, seven milkshakes?” a waiter asked the table, carrying a full tray.

“Elaine, you didn’t actually buy us all milkshakes?” Sarah asked her girlfriend, as the food was placed in front of the high schoolers.

“Of course I did.” Elaine reached out for her own milkshake - chocolate - and took a sip.

“I was joking, but I’ll take it,” Alicia took her own milkshake and burger.

Luca giggled, taking his own strawberry milkshake, and biting into his burger. The next few minutes were filled with eating burgers and fries, until Molly dipped her fries into her vanilla milkshake, which pretty much started a war.

“Molls, that’s disgusting,” Elaine said, wincing. Luca looked at her, horrified.

“Fries and milkshakes are excellent,” Molly said matter-of-factly. Alicia and Bella nodded.

“It’s fine,” Sarah said. “But you’ve probably never even tried fries and milkshakes, Laney.”

“Because I’m not a hooligan,” Elaine said, disgusted.

Matthew pushed a basket of fries towards her. “Try.”

Elaine gingerly took a fry and dipped it into her milkshake, took a bit, and gagged.

“Sweets, that’s chocolate. Try it with vanilla,” Sarah nudged her own milkshake towards her.

Elaine took a bite of the fry and made a face. “It’s not terrible, but the texture makes me want to gag.”

“Luca, you try,” Bella urged.

Luca leaned away, making a face. “Why would you ruin perfectly good fries and milkshakes?” He asked, disgusted.

“It’s a perfect symphony of two sweet and salty American classics,” Alicia argued.

“French fries are from Belgium,” Matthew deadpanned.

“Shut up,” Alicia snapped.

“Ew,” Elaine makes a face.

Molly takes another fry. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, E. The texture is great. It combines the texture of a milkshake with a crunchy fry. It’s great.”

“Milkshakes are meant to be a creamy, smooth texture from the ice cream and the milk and the syrup, with the added whipped cream to top it off perfectly. French fries are a culinary classic, with a crunchy exterior and a fluff interior from the potatoes, and a good fry is well salted and fried with oil. You cannot look at me with a straight face and tell me it’s a good combination.”

Bella glared at her, looking at her straight in the eye. “It’s a good combination,”

“That’s not what I meant,” Elaine said, exasperated.

Luca and Matthew glanced toward each other, and after in a split second of silent understanding, started wolfing their burgers down.

“I meant, you cannot seriously tell me that it’s a so-called ‘excellent’ combination of two when it has a downright disgusting texture and a less-than mediocre taste,” Elaine said.

“The texture is pretty bad,” Sarah agreed, “but I like the taste,”

“I like the texture,” Alicia complained.

“It’s the perfect combination. The cold of the milkshake and the warmth of the fries as well as the salty/sweet flavor.” Molly waved around a fry to emphasize her point. Sarah winced. Bella caught her wrist and yanked her hand down.

Luca nudged his strawberry milkshake toward Matthew. Matthew grabbed, chugged the last third of it in a second, and set it down as Luca popped the last fry in his mouth.

“Well, we’ll be on our way,” Luca said cheerfully, as both boys shrugged on their coats and slung their messenger bags over their shoulders.

The four girls looked up from their argument. “Ah—” Elaine said sheepishly.

“See you tomorrow, boys,” Alicia said.

“Tomorrow,” Luca repeated. They walked out of Walt’s and headed home.

* * *

_ Later... _

So Matthew had a sort-of plan.

The plan was as follows:

\- Get Luca to go to the Talent Show

\- Take him to dinner

\- Walk him home

\- Hand him the letter

\- Bolt

Foolproof, right?

The letter was finished, and he was staring at the lined paper with a rather dead look on his face. He picked up his pen and signed the end.

_ Love, Matthew R. Kennville. _

He nearly crossed it out, but managed to seal it in an envelope without brutally tearing his letter into shreds. He carefully wrote Luca’s name,  _ Luca Jonathan Kohn, _ in the center of the envelope, opened his desk drawer, placed the letter in the back, shutting the drawer, and locking it.

He exhaled, slowly.

_ You don’t even have to give him the letter.  _ He told himself.  _ You can just go on being friends with him. Stop giving yourself hope. You still have to invite him to make sure he’ll even be at the show, and ask him if he wants to get dinned. _

It’s ten minutes later and Matthew is still staring at his desk drawer when his phone lights up.

**Lu**

**Hey! I’m going to be at the talent show tomorrow, wanna grab dinner afterward?**

Matthew immediately feels his face heat up. 

God, he is so fucking whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sarah calls Elaine “sweets”  
>  \- Matthew’s fuckin whipped  
>  \- Milkshakes and fries is disgusting so I had to get my sister to write Molly and Bella’s side of the argument


	4. Milkshakes, French Fries, and God, Matthew is whipped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca practices for the show, Matthew writes a letter, and the rest debate about milkshakes and fries.

“Mic one, testing,” Ms. Albright’s voice came through Matthew’s earpiece as he focused his attention on the center stage.

“Mic two, check.” Parker said.

“Mic three, check,” Martha said.

“Mic four, check.” Matthew scanned the stage. The lights dimmed slightly. “You’re early, Carter.”

“Sorry. Mic Five, check.” the lights came back on.

“Mic six, check.” The next person said. Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was his second year on the tech crew, and he was thinking of quitting. Ms. Albright would be livid if he quit mid year, so he was waiting until the summertime, after the spring musical and graduations.

After each person had checked in, the lights dimmed once again and a freshman ran onstage to adjust a mic in the darkness.

“The principal speaks for a minute, yadda yadda yadda, and Parker walks on with the first act to adjust the microphone. Then Martha, Bella, and Alicia go back on with the piano for the second act, Sarah and Margot for the third, and on until the last act. Matthew and Molly, at that point, I’ll want you to come out right near the entrance to the wings, and you’ll watch the last act and then take the mic offstage. I’ll have my own mic to close off the night and you will all come on stage.”

“Who’s the last act, Ms. Albright?” Matthew asked, bored. They’d gone over this a hundred times, practicing each transition several times.

She promptly ignored his question. “Let’s wrap up, guys. It’s been a long night.” 

Matthew huffed and turned off his mic, slipping off his headset. “Where’s Bella, anyway?”

“Ms. Albright sent her off to do some sort of task, and she hasn’t been back since.” Molly Carter shrugged. “Oh yeah. I know the song the last act is doing, but I don’t know the person.”

“What’s the song?” Matthew asked with indifference, pulling his headphones on around his neck. 

“Thinking Out Loud. Ed Sheeran. You know.” Carter broke into song, very off key. “Thinking out loud, baby, we found love right where we are.”

Matthew winced. “Yeah, I know it. One of Luca’s favorites.”

“Why, you dating him or something?” Parker sneered. Matthew gritted his teeth before turning around to face him. Parker was short - like 5’3” - and Matthew easily towered over him, despite the fact that Parker was two years his senior.

“What’s it to you?” Matthew asked coolly.

“He’s your lock screen.” Parker smirked at him. 

Luca was, in fact, his lock screen, a photo of the two of them at the carnival last summer. Luca had cotton candy and was mid-laugh, and Matthew’s face was in a small smile. Molly had snapped the photo when Matthew wasn’t looking.

“Stalking me or something, Parker?” Matthew smirked back. Parker was the definition of a douchebag. “We’re just friends.” He shouldered his messenger bag.

Parker sniffed and turned away, muttering something under his breath. Matthew let out a sigh as he walked down the three steps off the stage and started walking down one of the side aisles. 

“Aw crap, is it over already?” Bella was walking toward him, wearing a jacket and her backpack. 

“Ms. Albright is letting us out early. Where were you?” He asked, walking towards her.

“Doesn’t matter,” she said breezily.

“Want to go to the deli?” Matthew walked past her, and Bella turned to follow him. 

“Sure, but Luca’s here, if you want him to tag along.””Really?” Matthew asked, just as Luca appeared in the doorway of the auditorium, slightly out of breath.

“Oh, hey, Mattie.” Luca waved to him.

“Lu,” Matthew walked a little faster. “How come you’re here after school?”

“Had to meet with a teacher,” Luca said breezily. “Want to walk home together?”

“Bella and I are going to the deli, if you want to come with us,” Matthew offered.

“Sure, let me just text my mom.” Luca pulled out his phone. Matthew glanced at it and felt his heart skip a beat - his lock screen was a photo of the two of them, where Luca was wearing Matthew’s headphones, head leaning on Matthew’s shoulder, while Matthew showed him something on his phone. Another of Molly’s photos.

Why the hell did it feel like his heart was punching his ribcage? Slow the fuck down, he told himself, which didn’t help. He dug his nails into his palm.

“Cool, let’s go.” Luca shoved his phone into his pocket.

* * *

Luca gritted his teeth. “At this rate, I’ll lose my voice by the time I perform.”

“Please don’t. That would suck.” Luca and Bella were in an empty classroom, practicing for Luca’s performance. Bella was on a desk in the second row, and Luca was in the front of the classroom, looking disgruntled. Bella waves her hands at him. “From the top, please.”

Luca groaned. “When does your tech thing end, anyway?”

“Um…” Bella frowned. “At 6, but I should head back around 5:30…”

“It’s 5:40.” Luca pointed to his watch.

“Crap, really? I need to go. Oh, you probably want to walk home with Matthew, right? Tell him you were meeting with a teacher or something.”

“For three hours?” Luca asked her, but she had already sped out of the classroom. Luca sighed and gathered up his bag, starting toward the auditorium at a much slower pace. When he got there, Matthew and Bella were traveling up the aisle, and Luca agreed head to the deli with the two of them before heading home. The three turned to leave, when someone shouted from the stage, “KENNVILLE!”

Matthew groaned, but turned around with a smirk. “What’s up, Carter?” He called back.

Molly was dragging Elaine down the stairs, the latter looking at them with an apologetic look. “Want to get burgers from Walt’s?” She called. “Elaine’s finally off, for once.”

“Mom’s out of town, and Dad’s pretty lax about these kinds of things.” Elaine frowned at Molly. “And I said I’d buy Alicia a milkshake, not you.”

“In that case, I’ll tag along.” Alicia popped up next to the two girls, Sarah next to her.

“Laney, you owe me for that bet last week.” Sarah poked Elaine playfully.

Elaine poked her back. “I won that bet, actually, Charlie is over six feet.”

“Shhh.” Sarah pressed a finger to the shorter girl’s lips. “Let’s not talk about that.”

Elaine made a face and nudged her hand away, but Molly waved her hands at her. “What’d ya say, Mattie?” She slung an arm around Matthew’s shoulder. Molly was only a couple inches shorter than Matthew, and she embraced her height graciously. 

“Don’t call me that,” Matthew said, pushing her arm off. Luca flushed. 

Molly shrugged, grinning. “Well? Walt’s for dinner?” She asked, tossing her braids over her shoulder.

“Up for burgers, Lu?” Matthew turned to the shorter boy. Luca nodded. “Cool, let’s go.”

* * *

Walt’s was a burger place near the high schools, which had been there since the 50s and still looked like it. A jukebox sat in the corner and the booths were made of cracked leather and neon lights lit up the interior. The seven crammed themselves into a booth, took a quick glance at the menus, and ordered. 

“So how’s the preparation for the talent show going?” Luca asked the table.

Molly shrugged. “Fine. It’s not as hectic as the musicals, thank God.”

Matthew nonchalantly wrapped an arm around Luca’s shoulder. “I’ll probably quit Crew after the spring musical.”

Sarah groaned. “You’re lucky that you already fulfilled the two semester requirement. I should have never joined.”

“Don’t say that.” Elaine chastises. “We’ve only got another semester.”

“Ms. Albright is strict as hell. And I wanted to be an assistant director, not a crew member,” Alicia complained. 

“She can get really strict sometimes,” Molly admitted. “Especially before a performance

“She’s pretty badass, though.” Elaine said. “She got those two assholes who were harassing a boy who came out as gay suspended. And she lectured an entire audience before a performance once.”

“She is pretty cool.” Sarah dropped her head onto the table, chin resting on her hands. “I just wish my schedule wasn’t so jam-packed.”

Elaine patted her hair. “Well, spring break is almost here, so you’ll get two weeks of vacation.”

“Which is almost a month away,” Sarah muttered, but leaned into Elaine’s hand. Alicia smirked. Matthew grinned the smallest bit.

“Seven burgers, seven fries, seven milkshakes?” a waiter asked the table, carrying a full tray.

“Elaine, you didn’t actually buy us all milkshakes?” Sarah asked her girlfriend, as the food was placed in front of the high schoolers.

“Of course I did.” Elaine reached out for her own milkshake - chocolate - and took a sip.

“I was joking, but I’ll take it,” Alicia took her own milkshake and burger.

Luca giggled, taking his own strawberry milkshake, and biting into his burger. The next few minutes were filled with eating burgers and fries, until Molly dipped her fries into her vanilla milkshake, which pretty much started a war.

“Molls, that’s disgusting,” Elaine said, wincing. Luca looked at her, horrified.

“Fries and milkshakes are excellent,” Molly said matter-of-factly. Alicia and Bella nodded.

“It’s fine,” Sarah said. “But you’ve probably never even tried fries and milkshakes, Laney.”

“Because I’m not a hooligan,” Elaine said, disgusted.

Matthew pushed a basket of fries towards her. “Try.”

Elaine gingerly took a fry and dipped it into her milkshake, took a bit, and gagged.

“Sweets, that’s chocolate. Try it with vanilla,” Sarah nudged her own milkshake towards her.

Elaine took a bite of the fry and made a face. “It’s not terrible, but the texture makes me want to gag.”

“Luca, you try,” Bella urged.

Luca leaned away, making a face. “Why would you ruin perfectly good fries and milkshakes?” He asked, disgusted.

“It’s a perfect symphony of two sweet and salty American classics,” Alicia argued.

“French fries are from Belgium,” Matthew deadpanned.

“Shut up,” Alicia snapped.

“Ew,” Elaine makes a face.

Molly takes another fry. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, E. The texture is great. It combines the texture of a milkshake with a crunchy fry. It’s great.”

“Milkshakes are meant to be a creamy, smooth texture from the ice cream and the milk and the syrup, with the added whipped cream to top it off perfectly. French fries are a culinary classic, with a crunchy exterior and a fluff interior from the potatoes, and a good fry is well salted and fried with oil. You cannot look at me with a straight face and tell me it’s a good combination.”

Bella glared at her, looking at her straight in the eye. “It’s a good combination,”

“That’s not what I meant,” Elaine said, exasperated.

Luca and Matthew glanced toward each other, and after in a split second of silent understanding, started wolfing their burgers down.

“I meant, you cannot seriously tell me that it’s a so-called ‘excellent’ combination of two when it has a downright disgusting texture and a less-than mediocre taste,” Elaine said.

“The texture is pretty bad,” Sarah agreed, “but I like the taste,”

“I like the texture,” Alicia complained.

“It’s the perfect combination. The cold of the milkshake and the warmth of the fries as well as the salty/sweet flavor.” Molly waved around a fry to emphasize her point. Sarah winced. Bella caught her wrist and yanked her hand down.

Luca nudged his strawberry milkshake toward Matthew. Matthew grabbed, chugged the last third of it in a second, and set it down as Luca popped the last fry in his mouth.

“Well, we’ll be on our way,” Luca said cheerfully, as both boys shrugged on their coats and slung their messenger bags over their shoulders.

The four girls looked up from their argument. “Ah—” Elaine said sheepishly.

“See you tomorrow, boys,” Alicia said.

“Tomorrow,” Luca repeated. They walked out of Walt’s and headed home.

* * *

_ Later... _

So Matthew had a sort-of plan.

The plan was as follows:

\- Get Luca to go to the Talent Show

\- Take him to dinner

\- Walk him home

\- Hand him the letter

\- Bolt

Foolproof, right?

The letter was finished, and he was staring at the lined paper with a rather dead look on his face. He picked up his pen and signed the end.

_ Love, Matthew R. Kennville. _

He nearly crossed it out, but managed to seal it in an envelope without brutally tearing his letter into shreds. He carefully wrote Luca’s name,  _ Luca Jonathan Kohn, _ in the center of the envelope, opened his desk drawer, placed the letter in the back, shutting the drawer, and locking it.

He exhaled, slowly.

_ You don’t even have to give him the letter.  _ He told himself.  _ You can just go on being friends with him. Stop giving yourself hope. You still have to invite him to make sure he’ll even be at the show, and ask him if he wants to get dinned. _

It’s ten minutes later and Matthew is still staring at his desk drawer when his phone lights up.

**Lu**

**Hey! I’m going to be at the talent show tomorrow, wanna grab dinner afterward?**

Matthew immediately feels his face heat up. 

God, he is so fucking whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Sarah calls Elaine “sweets”  
>  \- Matthew’s fuckin whipped  
>  \- Milkshakes and fries is disgusting so I had to get my sister to write Molly and Bella’s side of the argument

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Please let me know this is only my third post :( 
> 
> Have a great day you guys!
> 
> Edit: Okay I am going to continue this. I’m halfway through writing a new chapter, so, uh, I should get that up soon. But I realized I posted the wrong version of this chapter...so...have a nice day?


End file.
